


name

by jayeinacross



Series: comic drabbles [11]
Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayeinacross/pseuds/jayeinacross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim’s always been good at reading Bruce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	name

**Author's Note:**

> For the comicdrabbles comm prompt 'insecurity'.

Tim’s always been good at reading Bruce. Better than Dick, even, in some respects. Dick needs to be shown sometimes, shown or told that people care, but Tim can tell when Bruce is proud of him. Even if it’s just a brief look in his eyes, or the way he inflects a word, or a tiny nod of his head, Tim sees it, and he knows.

But Tim has to wonder whether it’s better to question or know, because at least Dick can take some comfort if he convinces himself that Bruce does care. Not that Dick should be the one worrying. Tim’s the one that knows exactly when Bruce cares and when he doesn’t, when he’s proud and when he’s not, and that is his curse.

To see it all, and to know that he’ll never be the best in Bruce’s eyes. To know that Dick is always his first born, most loved and most precious. That Jason is the son lost, the son that Bruce will never forget, never let go of. Cass is the one that Bruce saved, taught and learned from, and she’ll always be special to him. Damian is bound to Bruce by blood, perhaps not the strongest bond, but he is proving himself to be worthy of the Wayne name.

And Tim. After all of this, who is Tim to take this name?


End file.
